


Guardian Angel

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Sam and Dean plan to take Mary and Jack back home. Lucifer appears after bringing Sam back to life. Even with Sam alive, no one trusts Lucifer. They create a plan to try and get everyone in the group back to the portal. Castiel runs into a weird version of himself with Charlie and Ketch getting into a bit of a problem.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 1





	1. Sunday Dinner

There they were. The Apocalypse. An all out war between monsters and humans. It was mostly angels versus humans. And here were the people who were staring right at another threat. Lucifer. He smiled. Sam walked over to Mary and Dean. Mary hugged him tight. Relieved to find her son alive. “Sam? What happened?” Sam felt awkward just thinking about it. “He...uh...He brought me back.” “It’s what I do.” said Lucifer. Castiel was frustrated with his lies. He objected to the mere thought of him ever giving any good to the world because that would have been an impossible dream. “How did you get in here?”

“VIP pass. I’m with the band.” There was dead silence. He told them that they should have been grateful for what he did. Bringing Sam back to life. While they were happy to see Sam, it still didn’t change their minds about who Lucifer was. They knew through torture and countless battles that he could never change. No monster ever could. He faced Jack, his son. “Your name is Jack.” “And yours is Lucifer.” Dean put himself in between them. Anger rising in his bones. He wouldn’t let Lucifer talk to Jack. Not after what he did to them, to the innocent lives that he made perished, or to the fact that he made Sam think Gabriel was dead.

“You don’t talk to him! And you don’t listen to him!” Lucifer accused him of trying to keep him from being near his own son. Castiel pointed out that Jack was a lot more like his mother, Kelly Kline. A woman who at first thought she was holding an abomination when she finally began to understand who her son really was. She willingly sacrificed herself so that her son could live a life that she hoped to see for herself. Making a nursery for him with Castiel’s help, she felt like she had finally accomplished something in her life. After leaving a video message for her son, she died soon after. The love and care that she gave to Jack helped him understand what it meant to be a person. That everyone should help each other.

“Kill him!” “Dean.” said Gabriel. He couldn’t possibly do it. Even after what he did to him, it was still his brother. That bond between them was solid. Unbreakable. How could he kill his own brother? “Stop it.” said Jack under his breath. Shaking, he sensed a strong tension in the area. He hated arguing. Fighting was reasonable if there was no choice but the thought of screaming and yelling at someone else made his stomach churn. He wished they could get along. He wanted them to reason with each other. He found out a long time ago that the world wasn’t fair for anyone and that no one was completely nice to each other.

“He’s the Devil! Kill him!” shouted Dean. “Stop it!” Jack disappeared. Dean blamed Lucifer for his running away even though he was the one who tried to bring something out from Gabriel that he never wanted to think of himself becoming. Castiel pulled out handcuffs from Dean’s backpack. He suggested that they would be placed over Lucifer’s wrists in case he changes his mind. Lucifer surprisingly agreed. Letting himself feel metal against skin. There were somewhat tight but manageable. “So if you’re here, is the rift closed?” said Sam. Lucifer explained how he had left enough for Rowena to hold the portal opened. Enough to last them thirty one hours.

Dean and Sam stood near an old house. Sam apologized to him but Dean didn’t care. As long as his brother was physically intact, he could let everything slide. Dean wondered how they could take care of the problem that was Lucifer. Sam vouched to be the one to kill him. Dean was unsure of this but Sam insisted that he would do it.

Jack was alone. Lost in a forest. He sat near a tree. Remembering what he could about his mother. It flashed together. Her smile, the tears that she tried to hold back as she recorded herself saying goodbye, and then there was him. His father. The snake-like form he had about himself. His glowing red eyes. Smiling for power. Thinking that his own son was going to kill anyone who stood in his way. Sam suddenly popped up in his head. How he told him that his mom thought he was worth dying for and the fact that the two shared a similar sadness dwelling inside of them. That being different was a fear for them. The man he had killed before. It all came crawling back. Everything that he ever did since the beginning of his birth. And even before.

Castiel kept his watchful eye on Lucifer. Walking right next to him in case he would try anything. Lucifer caught a glimpse of Mary. He walked over. “Hey, mama. Miss me?” Mary immediately punched him. A dazed Lucifer said, “That’s a yes?” Castiel pulled him away. Keeping him walking about so he wouldn’t get too bored to kill someone. Dean and Sam suggested to leave this world as soon as possible. Mary spoke of her plans of staying here and helping this world reach into some type of paradise. Dean persisted. Saying that she was needed in their world. Sam understood his mother more. However, he suggested that they recuperate by having everyone go into their world. To rest until they could gather up more guns and food. Mary liked the idea. The plan was settled.

Jack appeared before Castiel and Lucifer. “Son.” said Lucifer. “It’s Jack.” Castiel warned Jack that talking to his father won’t bring any good out of it. Jack said that he would only listen. Castiel left. His thought on telling Sam and Dean what was happening. He found Dean, Sam, and Mary altogether in a group talk. “He’s with Lucifer.” Both Sam and Dean ran with Castiel back to where Jack and Lucifer were sitting. “Hey Hey!” Dean confronted Jack about his mistake for talking to his father. “Dean, he’s in chains.” “His mouth isn’t!” “No, I need to know about my powers, my family.” Castiel assured him that they were his family. Not the angels or Lucifer. That he was following Kelly’s wishes.

“Jack, you have no idea who Lucifer really is.” “And I will never unless I talk to him.” “Jack-” “Dean! He’s my father!” All of this drama was starting over again. Sam had enough. He had to see Gabriel before they would have to start their new mission.


	2. A Moment

Sam walked around. Looking for Gabriel. He ran deep into the forest. "Gabriel?" A panic grew in his chest. He knew Gabriel was a confident person but he didn't think he had enough power to kill anyone with an easy snap of the fingers. "Gabriel!" "Sam." Sam turned around. Seeing him. "Gabriel." Sam ran up to him. A tight hug between the two. "I thought you were gone." said Gabriel. He looked into his eyes. Holding his face. "I thought I lost you." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Their eyes lost in each others as their lips grew closer. Their bodies pressed together. With the first kiss since being here, it was slow and gentle. And like all other kisses, things would have expected to gone fast but it didn't. Instead, they held each other. Kissing until they lost their breath. Staying silent for a moment as their arms reminded the other person that they were still here. That everything was somewhat alright. "I love you so much. Honestly, I don't know why I slept with all those girls before you." said Gabriel. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, thanks Gabe. Now I know I could be a better porn star than them." "Well..." Sam gave an exaggerated shocking expression. Gabriel and him laughed.  
Gabriel held his hands. Pressing them against his forehead. "Sam Winchester, I promise as your guardian angel to always protect you through hard times and laughter. I will be there when you're sad and when you're happy. I will never leave for no matter what reason. I love you and always will." He kissed his hands. Sam smiled. "I love you too Gabriel. And if we don't make it back-" Gabriel kissed him. "We will make it. You can't doubt yourself on this one. Not after everything we've been through." Sam leaned his head against his. "I know." "I have to go now. I need to search the area and make sure we're safe." Sam brought Gabriel's hand over his cheek. "Please be safe." "I will." With a kiss goodbye, he watched him walk deeper into the forest. He took a deep breath. Understanding that he had to be strong for the both of them.

Soon after, the whole group were heading to a base camp. Gabriel was running past trees. Gasping for air as he forced himself to run as fast as possible. "Angels!" he shouted. He stood with the others. Facing off brothers that he thought were once his true allies. Almost everyone aimed a gun at the angels. Ready to fire when told. The angels disappeared into puffs of air. Turning to Lucifer who had his fingers in a snap posture. The handcuffs melted off of his hands. He hoped for a thank you but received none. "Oh yeah. About the cuffs...I knew they wouldn't hold me in this world."

At the base camp which turned out to be Bobby's old car repair shop, Sam and Dean were having some small talk with Bobby. It turns out Ketch and Charlie are currently working on saving someone or a few people from an execution about to happen. Dean was surprised to hear that Charlie was in charge of the mission. Bobby suggested that their plan to get everyone into their world was crazy.

What were once workable cars was now more of a junkyard. Gabriel was throwing pebbles at random locations. Wishing he had more time with Sam. He already missed his hold and those sweet kisses. They barely had any time together. Lucifer was telling Jack about the most famous angels who were part of his bloodline. "That's your Uncle Gabe." They walked over to him. Gabriel turned around. "So thing about Gabe, class clown." "And you're an ass clown." Lucifer brought up Gabriel's time with Asmodeus as not being swell. "Well, my time with you was worse."

Lucifer spoke a lie. Saying that they did have some good times together. With the way he said it, Jack wasn't so sure. Lucifer refer to their father as a bad person. "Okay! You think dad was a bad guy and you were the victim? You were not a victim. That was just your excuse." Gabriel explain that he was only covering himself up for the crimes he committed.

Sam and Dean were talking to three members of the group. Trying to convince them to get everyone else to agree on traveling to their world. They said that there would be a vote on it. Satisfied with that, they were immediately given a message by Bobby that Ketch and Charlie were kidnapped by angels. With Jack, Mary, Dean, Sam, and Castiel, they headed to the location of where the angels were keeping Ketch and Charlie. They had gained information from an angel they had captured.

Castiel was surprised by seeing another version of himself. For a moment, it seemed strange but he had seen plenty of things that were beyond this type of weird. This Evil Castiel told him that they were alike. Castiel agreed on the part of physical looks but mentally? That was a no. Stabbing Evil Castiel, he let his body fall.


	3. Brother-In-Law

Gabriel and Lucifer were waiting at the graveyard full of cars. Gabriel read over his look. He didn't realize how worried Lucifer was about making a good impression on his son. "This is so stupid." said Lucifer. "Dean said to stay behind. Any angels show up, we gotta defend this place." Gabriel hoped that Sam would be back soon. Alive and well. He was watching what was in front of himself very carefully. Making sure that no quick movements were being missed by his sight. Sam was probably dead already but he had to trust him.

Gabriel saw Sam getting ready with Dean and the others. "Where are you going?" "We're going to get Ketch and Charlie. They were ambushed by angels." said Sam. "But you can't...." He couldn't say any more without revealing their relationship. "We'll be back." "And don't leave this place. If you see any angels, you defend the base." said Dean. Gabriel nodded. "Sam." Quickly, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Sam could feel his anxiety kicking in. The nervous heavy thoughts. Sam nodded. Their hands were apart. "I'll be safe." he whispered under his breath.

Gabriel told him the truth. That Jack wasn't going to go by his father's way of thinking. He was only a child. A child could be interested in anything so long as it was shiny and magic looking. "Oh! Is this the part where you tell me that Dad made up all those so called lies about you? Got it!" said Gabriel who went on about how it was too late for the world to be saved from Lucifer's evil. That it was too late for Lucifer himself to repent. To apologize and make up for what he had done.

A tear rolled down Lucifer's cheek. He was glad that his brother didn't notice. He wiped off then said, "So Sammy. How's he like?" "What?" Gabriel turned to him. "You know! Are you the topper or the bottom?" "How do you know anything about us?!" Gabriel walked over. Glaring. "I can see it in your eyes. Both of you guys look at each other like one of Shakespeare's stories. Not to mention that fast move you made on him? Holding hands? I mean I knew you had a soft spot for humans but Sam?" He chuckled. "Let me guess. Is it the hair?"

"You shut up! Don't ever talk about Sam as if you know him! You don't know anything about him! You don't know how he's like when he wakes up! When he use to....!" But he knew that saying more was only going to make things worse for himself. He shook his head. "Just stay away from us. It's none of your business." "Isn't it? After all, he's my new brother in law." Gabriel slammed him against a car. "I'm glad he didn't say yes to you because if I had seen him killing innocent lives with you up in his head, I wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry! You piece of shit!"

He pushed him. Leaning against another car as he continued to keep an eye on the base. He notice that the group came back. Sam was there. His chest lowered. Breathing more calm. Bobby talked to Sam and Dean about the plan. Everyone agreed to go to their world. They were puzzled on how they were going to do this without losing time. Dean notice an old school bus.

Lucifer was starting up the bus. "You're gonna let Lucifer drive?" said Gabriel. Dean assured him that he would make Lucifer wouldn't do anything. Sam warned his brother that there was only an hour left. Everyone got inside except for Jack who he saw was walking further away from the bus. Sam followed him. "Hey! Where you headed?" Jack told him that he had to kill Michael. Sam warned him that he could die. "He deserves to be punished." said Jack. However, Lucifer was able to convince him to forget about that promise.  
Making to the portal, it seemed like the portal was going to close at anytime. Rowena spoke the spell in a louder tone. Hoping that she would keep the portal open. In the apocalypse world, Dean was glad to see that the portal appeared more stronger. Everyone ran out of the bus. Heading into the portal. Rowena was surprised to see all these people. There was a sudden explosion. Killing the three last members. Michael walked over.

Lucifer fought with him. Confident in his abilities. It didn't take long for Michael to get him on the ground. Gabriel took a step forward. "Go. I can buy some time." "Gabriel! Don't!" shouted Sam who didn't want to witness his boyfriend dying again. Losing someone was the last thing that he wanted to do. "All I did on earth was run. I'm not running anymore." Sam wished he could force him into their world but he knew that he wouldn't win. This was Gabriel. He was the most stubborn person compared to Dean.  
"Go!" shouted Gabriel. They were heading to the portal but both of them had to see the aftermath. Stopping to watch the fight, they witness Gabriel die at the hands of Michael. What shocked Sam was the shout that Dean gave. He seemed worried. Sam didn't know why but that wasn't on his mind. He had just seen Gabriel die. Gabriel. The archangel he thought he saved. Dean went into the portal. Sam was about to follow when he recalled Lucifer was behind him.

If he couldn't kill Michael then what could he do? He turned to Lucifer. His hand wrapped around his neck. Glaring. His voice shaking. He wished he could kill Lucifer but that wouldn't make him feel any better. Instead, he pushed him back. Letting Michael do the rest. Sam went in the portal.

Later on, everyone celebrated with some drinks. There was no place to think to himself. No place to cry or pray. He had to be strong for these people. Strong for Gabriel.


	4. Epilogue

Sam watched Michael and Lucifer fight. He thought or he hoped that things would go down easily. That they would win. Then Gabriel had to step in because Lucifer almost died. He was on the ground. "Go! I can bide some time." "Gabriel! Don't!" There was a flash of light.

Sam gasped awake. His sheets a matted mess along with his hair. Covered in sweat. He ran his hands through his hair. Looking around, he expected Gabriel to appear. To make those funny jokes and kiss him because he felt like it. To hold his hand because Sam's big hands were warm and gentle. None of that happened. He knew it could never happen again. Sam got dressed. All of the people they saved were mostly in many different rooms. They couldn't tell he was going out to get some fresh air. He walked down the hall. Trying to hold back the tears. He focused on what happened to Gabriel and how he did it for a good cause. That he knew Gabriel wouldn't want him to fuss over his death.

The wind blew against his face. He found himself staring at the stars. He recalled a story that Gabriel told him about how his father made the stars. They were far prettier up close because you could see every detail. Far away, they were nothing but specs of dust. Sam sat down. Leaning against the wall near the front metal door. His head sinking down. Staring at the ground. He sniffled. Biting his lip, he swallowed. Trying to let this all sink in but with the same way Dean did it. By holding his emotions back. Dean was doing less of that but that was still his method. Sam could feel the tears drip down his cheeks. He rubbed them off. Hoping that they would go away.

Nothing changed. He let the tears run. He let himself sob like a big mess. Sobbing until he was sniffling repeatedly. His lips turning into a strong frown. Quivering. He looked around. His hands against his temple. Massaging slow and steady. He closed his eyes. Freezing himself. "Sam, you're not crazy." He heard a voice that he thought was dead just hours before. Looking up, saw a blurry Gabriel then he came into view. "Sam? Sam?"

"Sam!" Sam gasped at the sight of Dean who had a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, you ok?" Sam rubbed the rest of the tears off. He realized that they were all dried up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded. Dean sighed. He sat next to him. "What are you doing?" "C'mon Sammy. Just lay it on me. I know when you're about to break. I've seen you do it plenty of times." When Jess had died and you were....different. "I don't have anything to 'lay on.' I'm fine." "I found you asleep. Soaking in tears. You even said Gabriel's name." Sam shook his head. "It was his decision to make. We're all safe. We have to move on." "Cut the crap Sam! I play that card! Not you! You loved him and now..."

He cut himself off short when he realized what he said. "H-How do you know that?" "When Gabriel found us with that clawed up wound, you told me that he needed our help. How could you care about him? And then I realized when I overheard your conversation with Gabriel and that little nod you gave to him after he killed Loki. Even the weird compliment he gave you." "Dude! Seriously?" Sam smirked. "I surprised myself too but I found out that the two of you were together. I wanted to ask but I didn't know if you were..." "Comfortable? I was actually worried that you wouldn't accept our relationship since he killed you so many times." "Yeah well. Things were different back then." Dean pulled out his flask. "Want some?"

Sam shook his head. Dean shrugged. He opened the flask. Taking a quick sip before closing the container with a sigh. "Dean?" "Hm?" "You seemed concerned when Gabriel died. Was it because of what you know? Or something else?" Dean looked at the stars. "It was mostly for you but also for someone else." "Who?" "How long are you going to stay out here?" "I didn't get a chance Dean." Dean turned to him. "To burn Gabriel's body. You got to do it when Castiel was dead. But me? I never got a chance to do anything right." "When we go back to the apocalypse world, we can burn him. Set up a quick funeral. Say a few wor-" "That's the thing Dean! We never have time to mourn! Never! Why do we have to hold our feelings down like this? It isn't right! It's not..." "Not what?" "Human."

A few tears settled then dripped from Sam's eyes. More came along. His heart felt like there was a huge gaping hole in it. A hollowness in his chest. "I thought about it. Everyday I did." "About what?" "You know." Sam looked at him. "And you never bothered to tell me?" "How could I? It's hard to talk to you about this type of stuff. With Gabriel, he took all that bad stuff away. Now, it's like it rushed back. And I can't fight it unless he's here but he's not so...What do I do? You know?"

“Sammy, I know I’ve been hard on you and everyone else.” “It’s not your fault. I kept this all in.” “But only because I made you think this way.” Dean shook his head. “And everything that I ever said to Gabriel. You heard it all.” Sam pulled out a lollipop. It was one of those Dums Dums. Cherry flavor. “I was saving it for a special occasion. If we ever got out of the apocalypse… together then we would celebrate. And he would’ve… “ He sobbed over his hands. The lollipop against his forehead. Dean sighed. He rubbed his shoulder. “It’s going to be ok Sammy.” “How can you say that when he’s gone?” “I’m doing my best here. I don’t know what to say. Not after all of this.”

Sam nodded. “You’re only trying.” He looked around. “Sometimes it still feels like he’s there even when he’s not.” Sam stared at the lollipop. Recalling the funny but intimate moments they had together. “I got this for him. When we burn his body, this will go with him.” He got a sick feeling. “Dean… ?” He faced him. “Would it be ok to not burn him? I don’t think I can have him gone gone.” “It’s a tradition that can’t stop and no one can mess with his body. You can have time with him but after that you have to be strong. Live for him. Fight for him. Don’t die for him. Gabriel wanted us to live. You especially. He didn’t fight Micheal for nothing.” They hugged.

Gabriel felt Sam’s soul. Sam, you’re not crazy.


End file.
